A veces
by Lyneth
Summary: A veces un héroe puede presentarse en la forma que menos te esperas. Y tú, Neville, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Serie de Viñetas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ todo esto es, y seguirá siendo, propiedad de J.K Rowling. Por eso mismo, ella puede decir que Charlie prefiere a los dragones y yo, por hacer esto, no cobro ni un centavo._

Bueno, aquí estoy yo con mi nuevo pequeño proyecto, nada más ni nada menos que una serie de viñetas sobre Neville Longbottom, un personaje que me gusta un poco más cada día. Sin más preámbulos, aquí va la primera:

* * *

**Lluvia de verano.**

"Anda, niño¿es que no tienes aprecio por tu vida?"

"Noooooooo…"

El llanto fuerte y desconsolado del pequeño resuena en las inmediaciones de la amplia mansión. Rebota, como una piedra lanzada con demasiada fuerza, sobre el agua cristalina de las fuentes del jardín y hace que varios pájaros que descansan tranquilamente sobre los limoneros se asusten y emprendan una rápida huída. También, algunos gnomos del jardín que corrían alegremente por entre las glorietas –es lunes, y los empleados no vienen para echarlos hasta el jueves- se detienen sorprendidos por los agudos gritos de auxilio que de pronto inundan sus territorios y alzan la vista hacia la extraña escena que transcurre sobre ellos sin poder creérselo. No es para menos.

El sonido llega también al interior de la casa. Los ilustres invitados dan un respingo en sus asientos, algunos derramándose en el proceso una buena cantidad de té inglés sobre las túnicas, al tiempo en que la dueña de la mansión se pone de pie y comienza a ascender como un rayo hacia el piso superior.

Trac.Trac.

Trac.trac.

Taca.Trac.

"¡Algie!" el grito fuerte e indignado de la anciana mujer reestablece el silencio. "¡Algie¿¡Qué, en nombre de Circe santísima, te crees que estás haciendo?!"

El hombre robusto, de aspecto desgreñado y con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido luego de un par de copas de whisky de fuego, se vuelve hacia ella y le dirige la sonrisa cómplice de quien no ha roto un plato en su vida. Augusta permanece en silencio, durante varios segundos, procesando la imagen que tiene frente a sí. Su hermano, parado en su habitación con aire alegre y despreocupado, se dirige a ella como si tener colgado a su nieto de un segundo piso, agarrado sólo de los tobillos, fuera cosa de todos los días.

"Abueeee…"

"¡Neville¿Qué…?"

"Tranquilízate, Augusta, querida. No pasa nada…"

"¿Nada¿¡Nada!? Algie¡baja al niño ahora mismo!"

"Ya, ya, no te preocupes" le dice, aún sonriendo "Lo tengo todo bajo control. Mira."

Antes de que la mujer pueda replicar, Algie ya abrió la mano con la que tenía sujeto al pequeño de un tobillo, y este ya emprendió una limpia caída de seis metros hasta el suelo. Augusta grita y se asoma a la ventana, pálida como la cera, a tiempo para ver a su nieto colisionar contra la hierba… y luego, ser impulsado directamente hacia ella, como si de una pelota de goma se tratara.

"¡Neville!"

"Abueeeeee"

Augusta abraza a su nieto con todas sus fuerzas, frotando sus manos arrugadas contra su espalda intentando tranquilizarlo. El niño grita y llora, aún muy asustado, y aquello es sólo interrumpido por el comentario de su tío. _Bastante decepcionante._

"¿Decepcionante¡Qué demonios quieres decir con eso¿¡A qué crees que estabas jugando!?"

"No jugaba a nada, Augusta" responde él, visiblemente abatido. "Sólo intentaba ayudar a mi pequeño sobrinito"

"¿Ayudar?" pregunta Augusta, arqueando ambas cejas "Explícame (porque la verdad, escapa a mi comprensión) cómo arrojar a un niño de siete años hacia el vacío es ayudar, Algie."

El hombre no responde. Se limita a asomarse por la ventana, con aire melancólico, y a buscar alguna cosa con la vista por los alrededores, sin éxito.

"Nada." Sentencia "Nada de nada. Increíble. Se salvó apenas por mi hechizo de rebote. Yo creo que hasta un squib se las arreglaría para hacer magia si lo arrojan desde la ventana, lo digo en serio." Camina hacia la otra punta de la habitación. "Este chico de verdad no tiene remedio¿eh? Si el pobre de Frank lo viera..."

El niño deja escapar otro sollozo, sin proponérselo. A Augusta, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada, la invade una súbita ola de comprensión, o más bien la golpea, dejándola sin saber qué hacer.

"Creo...Creo que no eres la persona correcta para decir lo que MI hijo pensaría, Algie." Declara, pero su voz ya no se oye tan segura como instantes atrás "YO sí sé lo que pensaría si viera a su tío cometiendo una locura como esta¡por Merlín! Esa no es forma Algie, no es forma...Baja al comedor"

"Pero..."

"Ya serví el té. Baja al comedor."

El hombre se encoje de hombros y se voltea hacia la puerta de la habitación raudamente, murmurando algo sobre la poca apreciación que todos tienen por sus acciones.

Augusta y el pequeño Neville Longbottom quedan solos en el cuarto.

Aquel día la mujer va vestida con una de sus mejores túnicas de color rojo y un ligero saco de tweed de tela escocesa que su cuñada Enid le regaló en su cumpleaños. Sobre su cabeza se balancea el eterno sombrero con un buitre descansando sobre él que ahora se encuentra ligeramente ladeado, dando la impresión de que se quebrará y caerá en cualquier momento.

"¿Abue?"

"Y tú, Neville" le dice, con la voz extrañamente enronquecida "¿No podrías intentarlo un poco más?"

Cuando Augusta regresa al comedor, el tema de su nieto squib ya se ha esparcido entre todos sus invitados. Muchos hablan de ello con extrañeza, recordando lo aventajados que fueron sus padres. Otros lo hacen con pesar, ofreciéndole sus condolencias a la pobre Augusta, pero la mayoría lo comenta con aire hasta divertido, exagerando gestos de sorpresa mientras Algie repite su relato.Los gnomos del jardín simplemente corren a esconderse.

Plop.

Plop.

Plop, Plop.

Una densa llovizna comienza a caer sobre la mansión Longbottom. Azota las flores del jardín, empapa los vidrios y desborda las fuentes doradas.

Si alguien en el cálido y amplio comedor se asomara por los ventanales y observara con atención, se daría cuenta de que más allá de las verjas que separan la casa de las extensas planicies de Lancashire no cae ni una gota. Pero todos están demasiado ocupados para hacerlo, _¿Desde el segundo piso, dices?_

Dos pisos más arriba, el pequeño Neville llora, ya no de susto sino de tristeza, preguntándose por qué no puede ser como los demás. Y la lluvia cae sobre la casa Longbottom al ritmo de sus lágrimas. Pero nadie le presta atención.

* * *

C'est Fini, por ahora. ¿Reviews¿Tomatazos?

atte.

Lyneth


	2. Silencio

**Disclaimer: **_Todo esto es, y seguirá siendo, propiedad de J.K Rowling. Aunque ella tenga tan mal gusto para los nombres._

* * *

**Silencio.**

_Por Lyneth._

Cada vez que Neville entra en aquel lugar, lo sacude la vaga impresión de que el silencio imperturbable que inunda el ambiente va a ser roto en cualquier instante por algún grito desgarrador, algún lamento de locura proferido entre sueños que resonará en sus oídos aún mucho después de haber terminado. Esto nunca ocurre, sin embargo, y Neville recorre con total tranquilidad los senderos que lo guían hacia su destino.

No le toma mucho llegar. Podría recorrer aquel camino con los ojos cerrados, si así lo quisiera, pero siempre le pareció que los otros visitantes podían llegar a tomarse aquello como una burla y nunca lo ha intentado. Mejor no llamar la atención.

Los tiene frente a él de un momento a otro. No sabe como empezar. Inspira fuertemente y se toma unos segundos para notar que ni siquiera el fuerte viento de otoño parece emitir sonido alguno por allí.

"Mamá. Papá" saluda, solemne "Lamento haber tardado tanto en venir a visitarlos, en verdad, pero no imaginan la cantidad de cosas que me han ocurrido en los últimos meses."

Silencio. Neville no esperaba ninguna respuesta, así que continúa impasible.

"Ustedes saben, muy pronto se cumplirán cinco años de la caída de Voldemort, de la Batalla de Hogwarts… Yo estuve ahí¿recuerdas mamá? Creo que la abuela te lo contó unas trescientas veces luego de que ocurriera." Ríe. "La cuestión es que McGonnagall (la nueva directora, les he hablado de ella antes) tiene pensado organizar una gran Ceremonia de Conmemoración. Será algo inmenso. Y¿saben lo que me dijo¡Que quiere que sea orador! Orador, yo… Junto con ella y Harry y el Ministro de la Magia, apuesto lo que quieran que jamás me habría pedido algo así en mis épocas de Colegio, no señor."

Suspira. Da un par de pasos hacia delante, como esperando que aquella acción pueda acercarlo un poco más a ellos. No lo hace, pero ahora tiene una mejor visión del árbol sin hojas que agita sus ramas frente a él en el más absoluto mutismo.

"Claro, no es eso lo único que me ha mantenido atareado, y no es lo que venía a contarles tampoco. Me caso. Voy a casarme mamá –le sonríe- con una antigua compañera de la escuela. Se llama Hannah, Hannah Abbot, y tiene unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos. No creo haberles hablado mucho de ella antes, y es que la verdad no solíamos frecuentarnos casi nada, porque ella pertenecía a otra Casa. Nos reencontramos hace poco, en el Caldero Chorreante. Ella trabaja allí¿saben? Y le va bastante bien, es buena para los negocios, aunque a la abuela le parezca un poco atolondrada. Estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos, conocidos en común, quedamos en vernos de nuevo… Y eso hicimos. Nos casaremos el próximo abril."

Silencio.

Neville sabe que no ha sido mucho, pero aquello es todo lo que quiere decir a sus padres por el momento. Todo lo que le sale.

De entre los pliegues de su túnica saca su varita, y con un leve movimiento hace aparecer frente a él dos relucientes ramos de flores y se inclina levemente para entregarlos. El primero, de amapolas, cuidadosamente atado con una cinta de raso, se lo da a su madre. El segundo, de vitales rosas del tono de la sangre, es para su padre.

Amarillo sobre la tumba de Alice.

Rojo sobre la tumba de Frank.

"Mamá. Papá."

Se dirige lentamente a la salida sin que sus pies colisionando contra la gravilla emitan ningún sonido, pero con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Un treinta y uno de octubre, dos años atrás, Frank Longbottom había abandonado este mundo en medio un placentero sueño sobre una familia pequeña que celebraba la navidad al fuego del hogar. Se fue sin dolor, o por lo menos eso dijeron los sanadores que lo hallaron.

Su mujer, Alice, que se hallaba en un perfecto estado de salud, falleció tres días después. Nadie pudo encontrar una explicación lógica para esto, y para muchos significó otro de los misterios sin resolver de la ciencia. Para Neville fue la prueba de que el verdadero amor existe, y que es aún más fuerte que la locura.

* * *

_Bien, aquí está la segunda viñeta. Estoy bastante contenta con ella y, aunque en un principio no le encontraba mucho sentido al Neville/Hannah, estoy empezando a disfrutarlo :)_

_Lo que intenté fue mostrar un poco a Neville ya adulto, bastante más seguro de sí mismo pero igual de modesto e intentando, todavía, compartir algo de su felicidad con sus padres. Entonces, ya saben¿les gustó? Abajo hay un botoncito que dice "Go" que quiere ser presionado.¿No les gustó? igual presionen, el botoncito no es exigente ;)_

Lyneth


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **E__l universo de Harry Potter junto con todos sus personajes es, fue, y seguirá siendo de J.K Rowling, que aunque sea hizo que Neville quedara como el gran héroe que es._

* * *

**Hambre.**

_(de cómo se llega al corazón de un hombre a través del estómago)_

-

La quinta Ley de Transfiguración de Gamp, junto con las cuatro anteriores, había sido declamada en el año 1343 en la ya reconocida publicación "Transfiguraciones Hoy", sirviendo de referente para todos los magos de generaciones venideras. Enunciada por el famoso alquimista varios siglos atrás, define las propiedades de la materia orgánica y dice, entre otras cosas, que el alimento puede transportarse, transformarse, alterarse y desaparecerse, pero que es imposible crearlo de la nada como se hace, por ejemplo, con el agua.

Si Neville supiera esto, de seguro pasaría aquellas horas de tiempo muerto maldiciendo a aquel mago y a sus estúpidas ideas. Pero nunca se le habían dado bien las Transformaciones y había sido aplazado en esa parte de sus TIMO's. Por eso, herido, tirado en el más absoluto letargo en el suelo de la sala de los Menesteres y hambriento como se encontraba, sólo podía entretenerse maldiciendo al cielo.

- Puta madre- deja escapar como un suspiro, casi sin percatarse de ello.

A su lado, Seamus Finnigann suelta una risita ahogada.

- Quien te oyera, Longbottom. ¿Que tu abuela no te tenía prohibido decir palabrotas?

- Pensé que dormías.- Es la única respuesta que da.

- Nop. No todos tienen la suerte de estos intelectuales, que dormirían aunque un troll de montaña les bailara tap encima. O aunque llevaran dos jodidos días enteros sin comer decentemente, que es básicamente igual de molesto.

Neville no puede más que sonreír cansadamente a su compañero porque, aunque intente no pensar en ello, hay razón en cada una de sus palabras.

A estas alturas de la noche, la Sala de Menesteres ya ha apagado todas sus luces para permitir que sus habitantes duerman, pero la claridad parece ser la justa cuando Neville decide dar un vistazo general. Efectivamente, tres de los cuatro rincones de la habitación permanecen en silencio. Dos de ellos (el azul y bronce y el amarillo y negro), vibran con la acompasada respiración de de las decenas de estudiantes que duermen con sueño intranquilo. El otro, descolorido, está quieto, pensando tal vez en el verde que podría pintar sus paredes o en las voces apagadas de adolescentes que podrían escucharse en medio de la noche de aquellos que podrían estar ellí, pero aún no se han atrevido. El cuarto rincón se inunda con los susurros de Seamus, que no para de hablar, y los rugidos espaciados del león que vive en el interior de los dos Gryffindor y que reclama los alimentos que le han sido negados en el último par de días.

- ...pero los Hufflepuff me sorprenden, la verdad. Cuando nos contaste que había habido problemas en Cabeza de Puerco, y que tendríamos que sobrevivir hasta Merlín sabe cuando con nuestra provisiones, fueron los que más chillaron. Menudos gordinflones. Y ahora descansan como lirones, como si nada. Que injusto es el mundo, ¿no te parece Abbot?

Neville da un respingo al escuchar ese nombre y voltea automáticamente a uno de los rincones durmientes. En efecto, dos grandes ojos azules lo observan desde allí, al parecer algo avergonzados de haber sido pillados metiéndose en conversaciones ajenas. Su compañero le hace un gesto para que se despreocupe.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunta Neville por amabilidad.

- No… Dormía hasta hace un rato, pero me desperté. Ya saben, por el hambre…

- Como el resto de nosotros, Abbot- declara Seamus-.Mi reino por una pata de pavo.

Neville nota que Hannah mira hacia el suelo, concentrada. Sabe que es bastante tímida. No la ha tratado mucho, pero Ginny le habla de ella a menudo y piensa que de seguro esta buscando la mejor manera de decirles algo.

-No tengo un pavo- dice, temerosa - Pero…tengo algo que podría ayudar a engañar el estómago. Podemos compartirlos.

Mete su mano en el bolsillo y la extiende, poniendo frente a ellos tres paquetes de colores chillones. Seamus ahoga un gritito de emoción, maravillado ante el ofrecimiento, y se abalanza hacia los dulces sin mediar palabra. Neville lo duda un poco, porque reconoce esos envoltorios al instante.

_Chicles Drooble._

Como si de pronto una fuerza sobrenatural lo tirara por el hombro hacia atrás, Neville es transportado a una habitación pequeña, llena hasta el tope de aquellos envoltorios, o a un edificio grande, con olor a alcohol y hierbas medicinales, donde una mujer de expresión ausente se los extiende sin mucha conciencia de esta acción, no está seguro de a cual. Y duda de si será lo correcto aceptar este ofrecimiento, aunque el león de sus entrañas ruja incitándolo, porque no está ni en uno ni en otro lugar, y le parece mal. Porque durante mucho tiempo esos dulces han sido el milagro que lo mantiene comunicado con su familia más cercana, aunque sea un poco.

- ¿No te gustan?- pregunta Hannah, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

- No es eso… La verdad, nunca los he probado.

Hannah abre la boca en un gesto exagerado de sorpresa, como si aquello fuera un crimen digno de Azkaban, y acerca a él la mano que sostiene el chicle restante, golpeándola contra su pecho para que se decida a tomarlo. Neville lo encuentra gracioso.

Sin pensarlo mucho más toma el dulce y se lo mete en la boca, dejando que el acto de masticar y su sabor aplaquen momentáneamente la ira de su estómago. Y, con el mismo automatismo, se guarda en un bolsillo de la túnica el colorido envoltorio. Un nuevo milagro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

En primer lugar, mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en la publicación de una nueva viñeta. Podría estar horas dando excusas, pero es aburrido y a nadie le interesa, así que resumiré diciendo que la vida real apesta y que espero que a pesar de las demoras aún haya gente por ahí a la que le interesen mis pequeños desvaríos :)

Como nota al pie, quiero aclarar que aunque en la viñeta anterior y en ésta se vio el futuro de Neville con Hannah Abbot, no soy especialmente shipper de estos dos. Sin embargo, la idea no me desagradaba taaaaanto y se me habían ocurrido varias ideas, y esa es la explicación, pero no creo que vaya a haber mucho más Neville/Hannah en el futuro próximo.

Eso es todo. Cómo siempre, si les gustó, un review es el mejor regalo de agradecimiento para subir la autoestima a una autora y hace bien al cutis. Eso está comprobado.

Si tienes algo que objetar, criticar, opinar, tu review también será recibido y agradecido, que para aprender estamos :D

_Lyneth._


	4. Luna

**Luna**

- ¿Tú crees que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivoque?

No sabe por qué lo pregunta. No sabe por qué lo pregunta ahí ni sabe por que lo pregunta ahora y, menos que menos, sabe por qué se lo pregunta justamente a ELLA. Pero aún así no puede evitar que ese cuestionamiento salga de sus labios atropelladamente, como si durante mucho hubiera estado dentro de sí (y sí, lo ha estado) y ahora hubiera encontrado una milagrosa forma de escaparse, rápida y segura.

Tan segura que él apenas se percata de lo que ha dicho varios segundos después de decirlo y cuando ya es muy tarde para arreglar las cosas, porque ella ya ha empezado a responderle. Y Neville aún no sabe cómo parar a Luna Lovegood.

- No- Dice, prolongando la palabra con su tono soñador-. El Sombrero Seleccionador de Gryffindor fue hechizado con la magia de los cuatro fundadores para poder reconocer la personalidad de los alumnos y determinar a qué Casa deberían pertenecer. Es magia muy antigua y poderosa, y todavía nadie le ha encontrado fallos a lo largo de estos mil años.

- Ah, ya.

Neville hace un ademán de ponerse de pie e irse. Por un momento se siente aliviado, porque conociendo a Lunática (o a lo que dicen de ella) se había esperado algún extenso desvarío sobre unicornios de cinco cuernos, o algo por el estilo. No llega a dar dos pasos cuando ella continúa.

- Sin embargo, existe un rumor muy difundido que dice que en 1337 un grupo de alumnos traviesos intercambiaron el verdadero Sombrero con una copia fiel de características similares, pero un poco menos serio. Mi padre dedicó un número completo del Quisquilloso a este tema, ¿sabes? Él cree que de hecho no es sólo una historia inocente, sino la versión popular difundida por el Ministerio de la _Conspiración NukNuk_

- ¿La…?

- ¡La famosa conspiración de los Duendes y los Elfos Domésticos! Mi padre pudo comprobar mediante fuentes confiables que el líder de la Rebelión de Duendes, Yurbik el Sanguinario, adquirió un sombrero de Mago en el Callejón Diagon por las mismas fechas. Podrían perfectamente haberlo hechizado con la magia de los elfos en las cocinas, haberlo cambiado por el viejo, y esperar a que el director de ese entonces (que planeaba decorar con cabezas de criaturas el Gran Comedor para conquistar a su amada giganta) lo tomara y muriera bajo los efectos de su magia mortífera.

- ¿Y eso en verdad pasó?- pregunta Neville, un tanto aturdido.

- No -declara Luna alegremente, encogiéndose de hombros-. De seguro algo les salió mal. Ya sabes lo tontos que son los duendes, por eso Fudge se aprovecha tanto de ellos, ¿no crees?

Neville asiente por cortesía y porque no tiene idea de qué más debería hacer. Correr despavorido cruza por su mente, claro, pero decide que las salidas están demasiado lejos.

- Bien, ¿responde eso a tu pregunta?

Él se queda perplejo unos segundos, observando su sonrisa ausente, y balbucea algo como que no sabe a qué se refiere.

- ¡A lo que preguntaste, tonto!- exclama, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Neville- ¿Si el Sombrero se equivoca? El original no lo hace. Pero creo que la falsificación de los duendes tal vez sí. Digo, es muy buena sin duda, pero de seguro tiene algún error espaciado… Una vez cada mil años, o algo así.

_Una vez cada mil años._

Y él es esa vez, por supuesto.

Sabe que no debe creer nada que salga de la boca de Lunática, pero aquello se le antoja una verdad universal como pocas. Por lo menos explica bastantes cosas. Por lo menos explica como un chico que apenas puede recordar cómo atarse los cordones terminó en la Casa de los Valientes y el Ejército de Dumbledore, y eso es más de lo que él ha podido explicar en cinco años.

- ¡Eh, Neville! ¿Vienes?- Lo llama Dean Thomas desde la puerta.

- ¡S-sí! ¡Voy!-Responde sorprendido- Ehhhmmm… Luna…

- Oh, vete, no hay cuidado.

Asiente. Bastante aliviado, emprende el camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, intentando llevar su mente a lugares más placenteros, como los manjares que los elfos domésticos prepararán en el banquete de Año nuevo.

Entonces tiene una idea, y no puede evitar retroceder sobre sus pasos.

Luna lo mira sorprendida (si es que sus ojos ausentes y saltones son capaces de mostrarse más sorprendidos) en cuanto lo ve volver a entrar, agitado como si hubiera bajado varios pisos a gran velocidad.

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido ese error?- suelta sin preámbulos- ¿El error del sombrero, el que comete cada mil años?

- La gente siempre dice que lo soy, Ne…

- Pero, ¿y tú?- la corta, impaciente- ¿Tú crees que eres un error?

Luna se toma unos segundos, para escudriñarlo con su habitual expresión de locura, antes de responder. Luego le sonríe.

- Sí lo fuera, ¿sería tan malo?

Neville no sabe por qué, pero de pronto le parece que no.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Sí, lo sé, el ritmo de publicación de estas viñetas está muy lejos de ser el mejor (y bastante cerca de ser el peor) y lo siento. Simplemente decir que agradezco todos los comentarios y que me siento muy honrada porque, recorriendo varios LJ (estoy dando mis primeros pasos en esa comunidad bajo el nombre de lynethe) llegué hasta el de **dubhesigrid,** una autora a la que respeto mucho y, desde allí, llegué a través de un link a una comunidad dedicada a los mejores fics sobre los Longbottom... ¡Y descubrí que mis viñetas estaban entre ellos! No puedo comenzar a decir lo contenta que estoy por esto y agradezco a quien sea me haya considerado.

Sólo eso, muchos saludos a todos :)

* * *


End file.
